


Lacrimosa

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: Lacrimosa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, and blood, mentions of severed body parts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: Kau mulai kehabisan waktu.





	Lacrimosa

Derap kuda, satu, dua, gemuruh beberapa ekor kuda yang berbeda. Teriakan terdengar dari segala arah–Yifan mengerutkan kening. Bukan seperti ini strategi yang telah ia buat di  _camp_ dengan Junmyeon. Seharusnya  _squad_ pimpinan Yixing dan Zitao telah kembali dari tadi, berhasil maupun tidak, dan melaporkan hasilnya pada Yifan sebelum ia dan kelompoknya bergerak. Tapi keributan masih berlangsung, tidak jauh namun juga tak cukup dekat untuk bisa mereka sambangi saat itu juga, dan Yifan, untuk pertama kalinya, tak paham harus berbuat apa. Mendekat terlalu gegabah, tapi ia juga tak bisa diam saja mendengar huru-hara yang tengah berlangsung entah di mana.

Seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya–Yifan menoleh, mendapati Lira yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sisinya, “Ada apa?” tanya gadis itu kemudian. Yifan menggelengkan kepala, sedang tak ingin bicara terlalu banyak, terutama ketika ia tak yakin akan bisa menghadapi berita yang dibawa Zitao dan Yixing–pun bila mereka kembali.

Butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar lagi derap tapal kuda; Yixing muncul dari balik semak rimbun, jubah hijaunya tercabik di beberapa bagian dan logo  _Survey Corps_ kabur oleh debu bercampur noda-noda merah gelap. Beberapa orang lagi mengekor di belakangnya dan Yifan menghitung dalam hati–satu, dua, tiga… hanya tiga?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yifan, Yixing menghela napas, “ _We lost them_ ,” katanya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar meski duka bermain-main dalam sinar matanya. Napas Yifan sejenak tercekat dan cengkeraman tangan Lira di lengannya mengerat; enam dari sepuluh anggota kelompok. Jumlah yang banyak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia katakan, sebagai komandan utama ekspedisi kali ini, pada orang-orang? Bahwa tak hanya gagal, ia pun tak bisa melindungi bawahannya? Komandan macam apa yang membiarkan anak buahnya tewas dalam misi?

“Yifan,”

Suara Zitao menarik Yifan keluar dari benaknya. Kondisi laki-laki itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Yixing; namun ia sendirian. Ketika Yifan menatapnya, Zitao lamat-lamat menggeleng sementara matanya mulai berkilap basah, “ _I’m sorry_ ,”

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yifan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk berbalik arah, kembali ke dalam dinding dan menjauh dari hutan beserta isinya yang terlalu berbahaya… untuk saat ini.

—–

“Hei,”

Yifan membiarkan Lira duduk di sebelahnya, tak membalas sapaan Lira dan kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya.  _Hell_ , ia bahkan tak punya nafsu makan sama sekali setelah semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Suara ribut di Ruang Makan kamp seolah mengizinkan Yifan diam dalam pikirannya sendirian. Selepas melapor ke Ruang Strategi dan memastikan anggota yang terluka telah dibawa ke Barak Kesehatan, Yifan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya menurut ketika Lira dan Yixing muncul lalu menyeretnya ke Ruang Makan. Dengan tatapan kosong dan penampilan acak-acakan, sulit dipercaya bahwa Kapten Yifan memang berpangkat setinggi itu, kecuali bila dilihat dari lencana yang terpasang di lengan atas seragamnya.

Ia menghela napas, lamunannya kembali ke wajah-wajah yang berduka ketika ia mengabarkan hilangnya tujuh belas orang–dua lagi di bawah pimpinan Minseok–dari korps yang ia pimpin. Bahkan wajah-wajah itu tetap terbayang hingga sekarang–ekspresi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka lebih menginginkan Yifan mati daripada orang-orang terdekat mereka yang terenggut nyawanya.

“Semua ini bukan salahmu,” Lira berkata perlahan setelah lima belas menit Yifan tak menaggapi obrolannya dengan Yixing, “Sama sekali bukan.”

Yifan menolak percaya dengan kata-kata Lira, untuk kali ini. Persetan dengan para  _titan_ atau kesalahan peralatan atau bahan bakar yang tidak mencukupi, yang kemungkinan akan Lira katakan sebentar lagi. Sebanyak apapun fakta yang ia utarakan untuk mengalterasi kegagalannya, tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sedikit-banyak Yifan turut ambil bagian dalam kematian tujuh belas personel di ekspedisi ini–tidak cakap menjelaskan strategi, kurang mengantisipasi, tidak ambil bagian. Ia penyebab tangisan hening Sungra ketika gadis itu tidak mendapati sosok Baekhyun di antara sisa-sisa anggota selamat–yang segera gadis itu tutupi dengan secepatnya beranjak dari Ruang Strategi, sedang kurang sehat, katanya, sewaktu meminta izin pada Junmyeon yang hanya menganggukkan kepala, mata menatap iba ke arah gadis itu. Juga sebelah tangan Jongin yang benar-benar hancur dan tak akan bisa digunakan lagi–apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu nantinya? Jelas ia tak bisa bergabung dengan pasukan manapun setelah ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, yang sama seperti Baekhyun, benar-benar habis tak tersisa? Atau Jonghyun yang hanya sebelah kakinya saja yang berhasil Yixing selamatkan?

Bagaimana dengan anggota-anggota lain yang hilang dalam misi sebelumnya? Yifan sudah pernah merasakan memimpin kelompok dan kehilangan anggotanya, tentu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya jauh lebih berat. Mungkin karena ia mengenal dekat kebanyakan orang yang menjadi korban. Mungkin…

“Lira benar, Fan. Kau tidak bersalah,”

Bahkan setelah Yixing mengatakannya, Yifan masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa bersalah yang terus menderanya. Seharusnya semua ini bisa dihindari. Tidak perlu ada korban yang jatuh begitu saja. Ketika segala hal sudah dipersiapkan–bagaimana bisa hal semacam ini terjadi?

“ _Stop blaming yourself_ ,” Lira lagi-lagi berkata, tangannya mengusap lengan Yifan dengan irama menenangkan, “Mereka bertemu segerombolan  _titan_ tadi dan…  _this is kind of inevitable_ ,  _so–_ ”

“Lalu? Apa berarti itu bukan salahku?” sentak Yifan, menepis tangan Lira dari lengannya. “Kau tidak akan paham. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas seluruh pasukanmu. Kau tidak menanggung beban soal apa yang harus kau katakan pada orang-orang terdekat mereka bila anak mereka, pasangan hidup mereka, saudara mereka, orang tua mereka, mati dalam misi. Kau tidak–”

Yixing memukul sisi samping kepala Yifan, sangat keras hingga kepala komandan utama itu tersungkur di atas permukaan meja. “ _If you’re searching for someone to blame, it’s me, then_.” kata Yixing, tatapannya tajam menusuk, ekspresi yang tak sesuai dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pura-pura tak memperhatikan keributan yang tengah terjadi–tak ada yang berani menonton terang-terangan bila sesuatu itu melibatkan Yifan yang keras sekaligus dingin layaknya gunung es–, kecuali Minseok dan Junmyeon yang mengamati situasi dari sudut ruangan, mengawasi agar tak pecah konflik fisik yang berlebihan. Namun melihat Yifan yang hanya diam tanpa ada niatan membalas pukulan Yixing membuat dua pimpinan itu mendesah lega, kembali bercakap-cakap membicarakan peta jalur evakuasi yang baru mereka buat.

Lira beranjak dari meja untuk kembali dengan membawa tiga cangkir jahe hangat, membaginya pada dua pria yang saling diam sebelum duduk dan menyesap cangkirnya.

“Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh,” tutur Lira, lima menit setelah tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari ketiganya ingin memulai pembicaraan. “Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Di lapangan, kematian terjadi. Resiko selalu ada. Akan ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan, segala macam skenario terburuk yang bahkan tak bisa diantisipasi oleh rencana cadangan rancangan Minho dan Jinki.  _3D-Maneuvering Gear_  kita bisa kehabisan bahan bakar. Senjata-senjata patah. Kuda-kuda kelelahan hingga tak bisa berlari, atau mati begitu saja. Prediksi yang meleset tentang jumlah  _titan_ yang akan kita temui. Jadi, kalian boleh berduka,” matanya tajam menatap Yifan dari balik tepian cangkir, “Namun tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri. Kukatakan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bersalah. Dan kau, Yifan, kalau kau masih tetap seperti ini esok hari, atau kau mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ke Jungsoo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dengan badan utuh besok malam.”

Dasar cangkir kosong berbenturan keras dengan meja kayu sementara Lira mengambil langkah panjang menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih mengusap sisi kepalanya dan Yixing yang hanya bisa melongo bersama dua cangkir jahe yang mulai dingin.

Bahkan meski puncak kepala Lira tak mencapai leher Yifan, ia masih bisa mengintimidasi si kapten gunung es. Sangat bisa.

—–

Yifan telah berkali-kali melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika korban-korban berjatuhan–rekan, atasan, anak buah, mati di depannya. Orang-orang yang tak bisa ia selamatkan. Yang tetap mengayunkan senjata hingga saat terakhir hidup mereka dihancurkan paksa oleh  _titan_ keparat. Yang membuat Yifan dihantui rasa bersalah karena ia selalu, selalu merasa bahwa hidup mereka telah dikorbankan agar Yifan bisa berdiri di atas tanah hingga detik ini.

Dua minggu setelah misi kesembilan yang menewaskan tujuh belas orang, misi kesepuluh dimulai. Yifan hampir-hampir berniat menolak tugas yang diberikan padanya bila tak teringat akan komentar Lira di Ruang Makan. Konsentrasinya belum penuh saat  _briefing_ dengan Jinki dan Junmyeon hingga Minseok perlu menyikutnya di perut tiga kali. Lira mengamatinya dari sudut ruangan, jelas melihat ada yang aneh di wajah pria itu.

Dan bukan Lira namanya bila iameninggalkan mangsanya begitu saja.

“Kau kenapa,  _duizhang_?” tanya gadis itu saat Yifan memasangkan sadel ke atas kudanya. “Tidak enak badan?”

“Pikiranku yang sakit,” jawab Yifan, naik ke punggung kudanya sementara Lira mengelus surai hewan itu. Mulut laki-laki itu setengah terbuka, ingin melanjutkan, tapi Lira terlanjur menatap matanya dan ekspresi paham segera tergurat di wajahnya. Baiklah, Lira terlalu pintar menebak isi benak Yifan hanya lewat kilap di mata pria itu.

“Kau khawatir. Pesimis bahwa akan ada yang tak selamat lagi hari ini. Kau merasa bersalah, terutama pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, karena keduanya dekat denganmu. Benar?”

Yifan menelan ludah, mengangguk. Tak paham mengapa Lira bisa memahami pikirannya semudah itu–lebih tepatnya, mengapa gadis sekecil Lira bisa mengalahkannya. Baiklah, kekuatan tidak selalu sebanding dengan proporsi tubuh seseorang.

“Oke. Pejamkan matamu. Bernapas seperti biasa. Tenangkan dirimu. Ya Tuhan, kau ini pemimpin–apa yang akan terjadi kalau pemimpin pasukan tidak bisa menenangkan diri? Bodoh.”

Harusnya Yifan merasa tersinggung. Kalau bukan Lira yang tengah bicara padanya, Yifan pasti sudah mendengus lalu beranjak dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi ini Lira, dan Yifan selalu takluk di hadapan gadis itu, hingga rela memejamkan mata dan mengikuti instruksi meditasi sederhana ala Lira. Begitulah kenyataannya.

“Lebih tenang?”

Yifan mengangguk. “Apa aku boleh membuka mata?”

“Belum. Ingat-ingat peralatan yang sudah kau siapkan. Bahan bakar terisi penuh? Senjatamu sudah diasah hingga tajam dan kau yakin bisa melukai  _titan_ dengan sekali tebas?”

Setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lira ia tanggapi dengan anggukan ringan.

Lira mencapai objek terakhir dalam daftar yang ia hapalkan luar kepala. Yifan kembali mengangguk. Kuda yang pria itu tunggangi bergerak. Sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Suara derap langkah kuda lain.

Ketika Yifan membuka mata, Lira telah berlalu, kali ini menghampiri Minseok yang sedang di dekat gerbang utama. Yixing, yang berada tak jauh darinya, menampakkan cengiran lebar ketika Yifan ganti menatap ke arahnya.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” sentak Yifan. Bila bukan Yixing yang tengah ia ajak bicara, orang itu pasti akan menjauh atau menunduk sambil menjawab terbata-bata. Yixing justru mendekat, cengirannya berubah menjadi kekehan ketika ia berada di sebelah pimpinannya.

“Bukan apa-apa,  _but I envy you, pal. Congrats for getting some. You beat me._ ”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“ _Nothing_ ~”

Ya Tuhan.

—–

Senjatanya sudah melukai–tidak, membunuh–setidaknya tiga  _titan_ hari ini, sementara anggota timnya yang lain bertugas mengepung tiap raksasa idiot itu dari segala penjuru. Satu sabetan dalam di leher sebenarnya sudah cukup, hanya Yifan kerap mengulanginya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Selalu ada kemungkinan terburuk, kan?

Seorang anggotanya melapor, berkata mereka berada seratus meter dari  _Wall Maria_. Cukup melebihi ekspektasi, jadi Yifan menyuruh seseorang menyalakan sinyal tanda misi mereka sudah selesai. Setidaknya beban di bahu Yifan sedikit berkurang melihat bagian tim yang ia pimpin masih utuh, meski ada luka terbuka di sana-sini–bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat dan beberapa waktu istirahat. Tak apa.

Yixing muncul dari balik rimbunan pohon, wajahnya cerah. Rasanya Yifan ingin menangis bahagia, sungguh, melihat ada dua puluh orang yang telah berkumpul–rekor baginya pulang dengan dua sub-tim utuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu Zitao dan kawan-kawannya, juga Minseok, lalu–

 _Lira_ , benak Yifan sontak memanggil nama gadis itu. Ia menghitung, mengamati kerumunan yang sudah bertambah oleh delapan orang dari kelompok Zitao. Mengingat-ingat dengan kelompok siapa Lira bergabung. Bukan Zitao. Juga bukan Yixing. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum mereka berangkat, gadis itu tengah berdiskusi dengan Minseok. Mungkinkah–

“ _Duizhang_ ,”

Minseok–dan kudanya–berhenti di depannya. Yifan ingat sekarang–Lira beserta delapan orang lain ada di bawah pimpinan Minseok. Dan pria itu telah kembali, debu dan peluh di sekujur tubuh, luka koyak di dekat alis, bersama enam orang anggotanya. Satu di antaranya memegangi lengan kirinya yang penuh darah, hanya mencapai siku. Tanpa Lira.

—–

Yifan tidak tahu dari mana Lira berasal. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa gadis itu masih memiliki orangtua atau saudara yang menunggu kepulangannya. Selepas misi, biasanya Sungra-lah yang menyambut Lira–itu pun bila Baekhyun tak lantas memonopoli Sungra. Tapi keduanya selalu menyempatkan diri saling menyapa, bertukar kabar, atau setidaknya mengobrol sejenak, sebelum salah satu dari keduanya harus pamit, entah itu karena Lira membutuhkan perawatan di Barak Kesehatan atau Sungra dipaksa Baekhyun menemaninya membereskan peralatan.

Ia tidak melihat satu pun dari ketiga oknum itu hari ini. Tentu saja, tawanya getir, dua di antara mereka sudah mati. Seorang lagi mungkin sudah membencinya hingga ke ulu hati.

Hari ini Yixing membiarkannya berkelana sendirian, tidak lantas mencari lalu menyeretnya ke Ruang Makan selepas laporan wajib seperti tempo hari setelah misi kesembilan. Mungkin Yixing ingin memberinya kesempatan menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena tidak ada Lira.

Ia memanjat ke salah satu puncak dinding, mengamati area di luar–liar, tanpa perlindungan, banyak pembunuh di sana. Ada satu tempat di mana Lira jatuh, yang Yifan tak tahu di mana. Ia tak sempat bertanya–tak ingin mengetahuinya, sebenarnya, karena ia bahkan tak mendengarkan laporan Minseok ke Jungsoo tentang apa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi. Membayangkan bagaimana kematian menjemput Lira membuat perutnya mual, sepertinya mendengar kronologi lengkapnya akan menyebabkan Yifan memuntahkan apapun yang ada dalam perutnya yang kosong. Asam lambung, mungkin.

“ _Idiotic giant_ , kenapa kau ada di sini? Ingin menantang  _Colossus Titan_?” panggil seseorang. Yifan serta-merta berbalik, siap mendamprat siapapun yang memanggilnya demikian sebelum membeku karena, pertama, sadar tidak ada yang berani memakai panggilan itu setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tewas dalam misi, dan kedua, melihat Sungra berdiri di belakangnya.

“Sungra,” Yifan tersentak, sedikit tak menyangka gadis itu akan bicara dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun tempo hari. Pun menyebutnya dengan julukan yang biasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gunakan sejak kedua orang itu mengenalnya. “Oh, haha. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Begitulah. Sibuk dengan strategi. Seperti biasa. Kau? Ada luka baru?” gadis itu tertawa pelan, membuat Yifan harus dua kali mengingat ulang bahwa baru beberapa waktu yang lalu misi kesembilan gagal dan ia kehilangan tujuh belas orang rekannya. Sungra mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan roti yang masih hangat dan terbungkus kertas tipis. “Dari Yixing. Katanya kau belum makan sejak semalam.”

Yifan menerimanya, menggumamkan terima kasih sambil membuka bungkusan roti. Perutnya memang perih, tapi sama sekali tak sebanding dengan pikirannya yang berantakan. Ia membiarkan Sungra duduk di dekatnya, tak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat, sama-sama menghabiskan sepotong roti berlapis margarin. Harusnya Sungra benci padanya karena membiarkan Baekhyun dan Lira mati. Apa sebenarnya roti yang ia pegang mengandung arsenik? Rasanya tak mungkin. Meski tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Yifan tahu Sungra tak akan berbuat segegabah itu, jadi ia kembali melahap makanan dalam genggamannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ampun, perutnya kosong sekali.

Gemerisik pelan terdengar sewaktu Sungra meremas bekas bungkus roti di tangannya menjadi bola kecil. Ia melemparkannya ke cerobong asap yang terhubung dengan ruang pembakaran di bawah, tahu persis bungkus makanannya akan segera berubah menjadi abu sebentar lagi. “Yifan?” panggilnya kemudian.

“Hm?”

“Kau tahu, berada di sini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.”

“Tentang…”

“Ya, Baekhyun.” Yifan bisa mendengar bagaimana Sungra menghela napas, pelan dan dalam. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Tempat Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya?

“Area di luar sana adalah ambisi Baekhyun. Ia ingin kita tak perlu terkurung dalam dinding, takluk pada monster-monster bodoh pemakan manusia–alasannya memilih bergabung dengan  _Survey Corps_ padahal ia masuk sepuluh besar di  _Trainee Squad_. Kupikir ia sudah gila, tapi begitulah sifat Baekhyun–keras kepala dan kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengubah pendiriannya.” Sungra menggelengkan kepala, meski dengan senyum di wajah, kentara tak habis pikir akan tabiat kekasihnya, membuat Yifan berpikir apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang akan membicarakan tentangnya seperti bagaimana Sungra bicara tentang Baekhyun.

“Pernah suatu kali aku meminta Baekhyun mengundurkan diri, kau tahu, dari tugas-tugasnya. Kukatakan padanya untuk berhenti, atau setidaknya pindah ke divisi lain, ketika sisi tubuhnya terluka parah akibat _3DMG_  yang ia pakai kehabisan bahan bakar dan ia terhempas ke tanah. Beruntung Chanyeol ada bersamanya hari itu, jadi ia masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku tidak ingin ia terluka lebih parah lagi maupun terbunuh,” dan Yifan mengernyit, kembali teringat raut wajah gadis itu ketika ia kembali dari misi tempo hari. Bila Sungra masih berduka–yang Yifan yakin masih, dan mungkin belum berkurang–, maka gadis itu berhasil menutupinya, nyaris sempurna.

“Ia menolak, tentu saja. Aku sempat memaksanya, bahkan marah padanya–sebelum sadar bahwa memaksa Baekhyun meninggalkan sesuatu yang ia sukai adalah tindakan yang sangat egois. Ia… meski misi-misi yang kalian lakukan selalu penuh resiko, ia menikmatinya. Kalau kau pernah melihat kilat mata Baekhyun saat ia bersiap sebelum berangkat, kau tak akan tega memaksanya berhenti.”

Yifan masih mempertanyakan apa maksud Sungra mengajaknya bicara tentang Baekhyun, dan apakah pembicaraan ini menyakitinya lebih dari bagaimana topik ini menyakiti Yifan.

“ _We used to have a talk the night before each of his departures, saying that I have to be ready for the worst. That someday he will stop coming back, eventually. And from the first time we had the talk, he always said that he had asked someone to watch over me… in case such accident happen and he can’t be here anymore_.”

Ironis, karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah tak ada lagi di sini. “Apa kau tahu siapa orang itu?”

“ _I don’t know who it is, though_.” Sungra merengut, “Kuharap ia bukan orang jahat. Kuharap setidaknya aku mengenalnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau memberitahuku.”

“ _I think I know who the person is, but I won’t tell you_ ,” Yifan tersenyum kecil. “ _But the thing I’m perfectly sure is… this person adores you just like how Baek did. You’re in a good hand, and I’m happy that you are_.”  _then maybe it will eventually ease my guilt_ , tapi Yifan tak mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Sungra tersenyum, sepertinya tanda terima kasih, menurut Yifan, sebelum ia kembali bicara. “ _I remember that you said something about romance, back then during your first briefing with your newly-formed team_ ,” tawanya terdengar, “ _About how it isn’t supposed to happen between the corps’ members. That you have to give up the privilege of loving someone once you join the team, because romance will only strain your steps, and that something like this…_ ” tangannya membuat gestur abstrak di udara, tapi Yifan memahaminya–mungkin, “ _Is inevitable. It will happen, one day or another, when you have taken the risk and let your heart fall_ ,  _unless you finally decide to step back and leave the corps, or stop loving someone and let your heart be turned to stone._ ”

 _Membatu_ , Yifan mengulang perkataan Sungra dalam hati. Perumpamaan yang tepat, sepertinya, karena meski kehilangan anggota tim masih terasa menyesakkan, rasa sakitnya berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan karena ada terlalu banyak hal yang harus diurus, terlalu banyak  _titan_ yang harus dibunuh, terlalu sedikit anggota untuk memenuhi kuota yang diperlukan, Yifan kehabisan waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu selain tujuan utamanya–memperluas daerah jelajah manusia–, termasuk waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya dan anggota korps, di luar konteks  _sesama anggota korps_.

Bila Sungra menangkap perubahan ekspresi Yifan, gadis itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. “Aku mengenal beberapa orang dalam korps yang belum sepenuhnya mengabaikan perasaan mereka. Anak buahmu yang hobi melamun itu salah satunya–”

“Yixing?”

“Mm-hmm,” Sungra menganggukkan kepala, “Juga Baekhyun dan Lira.”

—–

Entah di mana Sungra menyimpan termos berisi jahe hangat tadi, tapi Yifan bersyukur Sungra membawanya karena ia tak memperkirakan akan bertengger di puncak dinding hingga matahari terbenam. Obor-obor api sudah dinyalakan dan beberapa anggota  _Garrison_ yang bertugas mengurusi dinding pembatas menyapa keduanya saat melintas di dekat mereka.

“Kudengar Lira mencium pipimu tadi pagi,” Sungra memulai, menghangatkan tangan dengan jahe hangat dalam tutup termos. Yifan hampir saja tersedak minumannya bila ia tak ingat untuk minum dulu baru bernapas. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang menyentuh pipinya tadi pagi–dasar Yixing sialan.

“Yixing yang memberitahuku.” gadis itu terbahak. Keparat.

Setelah tawanya terhenti, Sungra kembali bicara, “Tapi, serius, dia menyukaimu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?”

Begitu melihat Yifan menggeleng, Sungra hanya bisa berdecak kesal, “Entah kau yang terlalu bodoh atau Lira yang sama sekali tak menampakkan kesan apa-apa meski aku sudah memaksanya berulang kali. Sepertinya keduanya.”

Yifan merasa seperti dirinya baru saja dihantam gerobak–sesak. “Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tak punya waktu untuk–”

Sungra menghentikan omongannya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, “ _You don’t have time for romance, I know_. Bukan salahmu kalau kau memiliki prioritas seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah… apakah kau juga menyukainya?”

Tidak. Wajah Yifan tak akan memerah kecuali saat ia marah. Dan kalaupun pipinya merona barusan, harusnya Sungra tidak bisa melihatnya karena hari sudah gelap. Tapi Yifan lupa kalau obor penerang sudah menyala dan tidak tahu kalau Sungra terbiasa mengobservasi, dan ia tak sadar bahwa Sungra mengamatinya sejak tadi. Senyum sedih tampak di wajah gadis itu. “ _You do, right?_ ”

“ _Maybe,_ ” bukannya Yifan tak yakin, ia hanya tak bisa mengatakannya di depan Sungra–tidak ketika tenggorokannya terasa seperti dicekik.

“ _I know it’s a sad thing, but,_ ” Sungra menghela napas, “ _But she had always devotedly held her feeling towards you. And she didn’t dare to tell you about it, no matter how much I asked her to._ Dan kupikir, mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku membiarkanmu tahu, meski bila ia berada di sini pasti ia sudah berusaha membunuhku dengan belati atau apa, bicara padamu tentang hal seperti ini tanpa seijinnya.”

Yifan tak menanggapi candaan Sungra, benaknya kacau. Mungkin memang salahnya yang terlalu tak acuh. Seandainya ia lebih… tidak memperlakukan Lira sama seperti orang lain, tidak mengabaikan isi benaknya sendiri, mungkin ia tak akan mengalami penyesalan ganda seperti ini.

Sungra menepuk pundaknya, lalu kembali diam dengan dagu tertumpu di atas lutut, matanya lurus menatap ke kejauhan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang, teringat akan Baekhyun lagi, sepertinya. Sama seperti bagaimana Yifan tiba-tiba teringat akan detil-detil menyangkut Lira yang dulunya jarang ia perhatikan.

Ternyata memang salahnya.

“Um, Sungra?”

“Ya?”

“ _Do you miss him_?”

“ _Always. But there’s this point where we will have to stop weeping, and I think I’ve got past that stage._ ” Sungra melirik Yifan dari sudut matanya,” _It’s not going to be easy, I know, but eventually you’ll do. It’s just a matter of time. And I hope you won’t be having a hard time during the process_.”

Yifan berkeras bahwa ia tak menangis hari itu. Tapi bila Sungra menyadari kilap pantulan matahari senja dari matanya yang berair, ia tak berkata apa-apa tentangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah repost kerjaan dari zaman tahun 2014. Waktu nulis ini (dan sampai sekarang) saya belum kelar nonton/baca SnK, jadi mohon maaf lahir batin bila ada kesalahan dalam berkata--termasuk dalam latar cerita. Wkwkwk.


End file.
